Help me
by HyperBlossomNr1
Summary: *Slight OOC**Yaoi -Seme-VegetaxGoku-Uke-* Vegeta's thoughts of his insanity and how he was before... He needs help... rated M for sex and murder/torture scenes *Goddamn' it, Vegeta's a sex maniac... And Goku and Vegeta are BOTH crazy/psycho killers... why, I'll never know... You'll have to ask them yourselves...*
1. Chapter 1

~Vegeta's POV~

I saw how they died… I saw how they got torn apart in front of my eyes… I laughed as they died… I was happy… I was insane… I was a child… The insanity passed… But… Now it's coming back… I can't control myself anymore… I start laughing in random situations… I start strangling the people around me… I never feel safe… Especially in the dark… Now, in my dark room, in the night, with my head on my knees, I still feel unsafe. My headache isn't going away, in fact, it's getting worse. I feel the tears that are falling down my cheeks; I can't hold them back… I'm talking to Oto-san to calm down, as I usually do _"Oto-san… why is this happening to me…?"_ I thought. **"Because of your new powers…" **I heard him answer. I hated my new powers. I know they make me strong, and now I'm the strongest being in the universe, and I'm taller, faster, crazier… I looked through the window with my tear filled eyes. I saw how the night was calm. I wished that I would be that calm again, but that will never happen… Never …

I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes. The tears didn't stop flowing. I felt my heart beating fast. I tried to calm down… Didn't work… Nothing worked basically. I'm insane, and I had to deal with it. I know that fact and I accepted it, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt… I opened my eyes and looked at my bandaged up hands. I un-bandaged them and looked at them. Five hols in each one… I made those holes myself, using ten nails and a hammer. I did that after hurting Kakarot with the power that wasn't even mine. I tour the bandages off that were covering my chest and shoulders. Scars, scratch marks, bite marks, pieces of flesh missing in some places, and my right shoulder didn't have any meat or flesh on it – there was only bones there. I don't know where any of these scars came from. Every morning I find a new one on my body somewhere. I always wore a bandage over my left eye. What happened on that eye is too gruesome even for me. And, unlike the scars on my chest, I perfectly remember how I got that. My body shivered just of the thought of that. I want to be the man I once was… But that will never happen… Never…

I heard voices around me, but they were far away from me, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I don't know who they are, but I've gotten used to them. I place my head on my knees again and close my eyes. The tears still don't stop… Damn' it… When I'm with everyone else, I act like I'm still angry, like I was before, but actually I'm scared… Scared that I won't hurt them… _"I don't want to be like this…"_ I thought and sobbed, but I know that that will never happen. I remember how my life used to be so simple, but now I'm living in fear… Fear of myself. I hear how the voices get louder, and suddenly I hear how someone starts scratching the wall, like trying to get to me. I lifted my head, and saw two hands appear behind me, ready to grab me. I got scared and dashed forward. I look behind – nothing there. Just another thing I go through every day. All this because of my insanity. I sight and bandage up my hands and chest and shoulders again. I sat on the ground and brushed the tears away. Suddenly I heard how someone opened my door. I acted like I didn't see or hear that. I look blankly in front of me. I hear a familiar voice say "Geta…?" I knew who that was. My best friend… My worst enemy… My rival… Kakarot. I don't say anything; I still act like I don't see anything.

He sat on the ground next to me and looked at me "What's wrong…?" he asked. I looked at him. The voices around me got quite again. I didn't say anything. I feel how the new tears run down my cheeks. Kakarot saw that "Vegeta?" he asked, surprised "Are you crying?" I didn't answer. I brushed the tears off again. Didn't work. New ones pilled up. "Geta, you know that you can tell me anything, ne?" I heard Kakarot say. "Do you really want to know…?" I heard my voice after a few moments of silence. My voice was lower than usual, probably because I hadn't spoken for… what, an hour or two? Kakarot nodded. I looked down and whispered "I'm scared…" I'm not sure how did he react, I couldn't see anymore… another bad thing of my insanity. "Of what…?" I heard him ask. I leaned back and I could see again, but I could only see red… red… and only red… "Of myself…" I answered "The whole world has turned upon its head… I can't control myself anymore… I'm scared to be around you…" I looked at him. He was surprised "Why?" he said. I looked at the sealing "Because I might lose control of myself and kill you without regret…" I heard myself say.

I could tell he was getting a bit scared. My anger built up in me. "You probably think I'm crazy, don't you…?" I growled out, feeling how my anger started taking over me "I know that I'm insane, but I still believe that that'll change one day… and I know you don't think the same way I do…" I looked at him once more. He looked terrified "Vegeta…" he whispered "You're… you're eyes… they're…" I felt my fear again _"Oh fuck… Don't tell me that my eyes are red! I CAN'T LEN MY SAIYAN INSTINCTS TAKE OVER!"_ "They're… bleeding…" he whispered. I lifted my hand and brushed it against my eyes. I looked at it. It was covered in blood _"No… NOT THIS!" _I thought and stood up. I dashed towards the window "Hey, Geta, matte! Where are you going?" I hear Kakarot ask. I opened the window and looked at him "Help me…" I whispered and flew out.

I landed in a forest. I leaned back against the tree and let the tears, mixed with my blood, fall down. I collapsed on the ground. I started hitting the ground, trying to make the pain I felt disappear… At least just a little. Didn't work. I finally lifted my head and looked at the darkness of the forest. I stared at it for a while, and then I heard myself whisper in a voice that was begging for help "Somebody… Anybody… Please… Help me…" I thought and fell on the ground. I felt how my mind started turning black. I felt my conscious slipping. I closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was the tears and blood running down my cheeks… 


	2. Chapter 2

~Vegeta's POV~

I woke up and sat up. I looked around myself. There was blood everywhere, all around the trees. Though it was dark, I could still see everything. I looked at my hands. My bloody hands. I felt the new tears running down my cheeks _"Why is this happening to me…?" _I thought and got up. I started walking. I don't know where. Away… Far away from everyone else… It's too dangerous to be around them. I heard the voices around me again, and I can swear that I heard them say "Kill them…" I shook my head and started walking faster. The voices just got louder. I started running. I wanted to get away from them, but it didn't work. The voices kept getting louder and louder "Kill them… kill them all… do it… c'mon…" "SHUT UP!" I shouted in frustration and hit the nearest tree near me. It crumbled. I felt my anger built up in me. I started hitting the trees that were around me. I can't remember how much I hi, but I'm sure I stopped when it was starting to get bright. I was panting. I destroyed almost all the trees around me. My hands hurt.

Suddenly I heard a tree branch break behind me "Who's there?" I asked, turning around. No one was there "If someone's there come out right now!" I shouted once more. No answer. I lifted my hand and felt how electricity appeared around it "If you don't come out until I count to three, I'll destroy everything around me in a second!" still no answer "One…" still nothing "Two…" _"Fuck how I wish that I could sense energy again…!" _"Three!" I shot the electricity. In moments, everything around me turned into dust. I heard the voices again "Kill…!" "Fuck…" I muttered and started running again. I ran as much as I could until I finally collapsed in the ground. I started coughing. Blood fell from my mouth. I lied on the ground for what seemed to be hours. I sat up and looked at what was in front of me. A few meters away was another forest, but it looked bigger _"A perfect place to hide myself…"_ I thought and got up. I could barely walk, I felt the pain in my legs, but I still kept going forward, I don't know how long I kept walking, but I didn't care anymore…

I kicked a rock that was in front of me and looked around. The forest was beautiful and big "I guess I can hide here until I get these powers under control, right, Oto-san?" I said and heard him answer _**"Yeah, this place seems like a good place to train"**_"So, will you help me train?"_**"That's my job, kid" **_I growled "Don't call me kid… you know I hate that nickname…" I heard him laugh _**"Well when you were a child, you really liked that name" **_"That was then, and this is now…" I muttered angrily. I really did hate how Oto-san treated me like I was still a kid. I'm a grown man, an inane one… BUT I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE! _**"Say whatever you want, kid" **_"I'M NOT A KID!" I shouted in frustration _**"Maybe not, but you'll always be a kid in my eyes" **_"Hmpft!" I stopped and stared at the trees in front of me "Oto-san, why can't I see you anymore?" I asked. I knew when I was little kid, and before I hit my head to forget everything about Oto-san, I could see him. _**"Because you're not strong enough" **_"WHAT?" I shouted "I'M THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE AND ARE YOU TELLIN' ME THAT I WAS STRONGER WHEN I WAS FUCKING 3 YEARS OLD?" I shouted even louder. _**"Eyup" **_I sighted "Oh God…" "There's no God for you…" I heard voices around me again and chuckled for the first time in what seemed eternity "I know that…" I know God abandoned me, but now I felt like I don't need him… Too bad I didn't know that that was my insanity taking control of me even more…

I jumped from one spot of the river to another, then again, again, and again, AND AGAIN! I made a jump and jumped to the other side of the river. I was practicing walking on water, like Oto-san told me to. I was tired from training one week–non stop. But the voice in my head told me to keep going, and I knew I had to obey. I did anything the voice told me to, like I became Oto-san's slave… Too bad I didn't realize that I couldn't decide anything for myself anymore… My body hurt all over, but I couldn't stop training, I had to keep training if I wanted to get the powers under control. I started running to the other side of the river, when suddenly I was under water. I gasped and started swimming to the top. I didn't worry, because I knew I could survive under water for as long as I wanted. When I arose, I started swimming to the other side. When I finally got there and got out of the water, I felt how my body refused to move. I tried my best, but it didn't move, instead, it collapsed on the ground. I tried to get up, but my body still didn't work "Fuck…" I muttered and drifted to sleep…

I woke up in a white room. At first, I didn't know where I was and started to panic, but I calmed down when I remembered that I used to be here a lot, back when I was a 'training maniac'. I tried to seat up. My body aced all over, but I didn't care. I tried to get out of the bed I was in, but then I fell on the ground, and I somehow managed to knock a little table over. I tried to get up, but my body refused to move… Then, I heard the door open and I heard footsteps "Oh, you're awake…" I heard Kakarot's voice. I growled and tried to get up again. My body started hurting, as if someone was tearing me apart limb by limb. I felt how Kakarot placed his hand on my shoulder, wanting to help me up. I smacked his hand away "I don't need help, you baka…" I muttered and sat up. "It didn't look like it near the river…" I heard him say. I glared at him and noticed that he was staring at my right shoulder. I looked at it and saw that there was no bandage on it. I noticed that all of the bandages, except the one on my eye, were gone. "WHERE ARE THE BANDAGES?" I shouted "They weren't on you when we found you…" Kakarot muttered, a bit scared. I glared at him "Why did you bring me here…?" I asked. He didn't answer. I growled and stood up, but my legs started shaking and I fell on the ground again "GODDAMN' IT!" I shouted and sat up. "Vegeta… please don't do this…" I heard him say. I glared at him "Do what…?" "Torture yourself like this…" he whispered. I chuckled, but my chuckle seemed sad… wonder why…

I managed to stand up and glared at him one more time "Don't follow me…" I said and started walking, but I felt how he grabbed my arm "Geta, you're in bad shape to leave. Let me help you…" I heard him say "I don't need any help" I lied "That's not what you said a week ago" he growled. "I changed my mind. I know exactly what can help me…" _"Yup… suicide is the only option for me now…" _"THAT'S A LIE!" he shouted. I looked at him surprised "Vegeta, don't lie to me. You need help, and you know it" I looked to the right "So what if I need help… I know what can help me…" I repeated "And what's that…?" he asked. I stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then I heard my voice… well, not my voice, but it WAS my voice… just… a lot lower and… demonic… **"Suicide…"** I whispered. Kakarot's eyes widened in fear "Are you crazy?" he asked, scared. What, he only noticed that just now? HAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS! I started laughing in that demonic voice **"Crazy? CRAZY? HAHAHA! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN CRAZY!"** I shouted at his face. His eyes were filled with fear. He let go of my arm and stepped back "Vegeta… you need help…" I laughed again **"HELP? THE ONLY THING THAT CAN HELP ME IS DEATH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" **I chuckled, still looking at Kakarot. I finally managed to stop and looked down "Kakarot…" I whispered in my normal voice. "What…?" he whispered "Get away from me… please…" I felt tears run down my cheeks. "Why…?" he asked. I looked at him with my tear filled eyes "Why…? WHY?" I shouted "DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF! I CAN KILL YOU WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING WHAT I'M DOING!" I saw that his eyes weren't scared anymore, they were sad. "So why don't you let me help you…?" he asked "I'm sure we can find a way to help you" _"Oto-san… What should I do…?" __**"Tell them they have 72 hours to help you. If they don't succeed, you'll get away from them, saying that you're going to kill yourself, while you're actually going back to the forest to train" **__"Ok…" _I looked at the ground. After a minute or two I whispered "72 hours…" "What?" Kakarot asked, confused "You have 72 hours to help me…" I lifted my head and looked at him "If you don't help me at least a little, I'm gonna go kill myself" Kakarot smiled with a sad, thought warm smile "Arigato, Geta. I promise we'll help you"

I fell on the bed and saw how he sat on a chair next to the bed "The others are away for a while, but they'll be back soon" he said. I looked through the window and heard him ask "Where did you get these scars…?" "Which ones?" "The ones on your chest and shoulders…" I closed my eyes "I don't know. Every morning I find a new one" I opened my eyes and saw his reflection in the window. He looked concerned "What about the ones on your hands?" I looked at him "I made them myself…" I answered. He looked scared again "What? WHY?" I wanted to answer, but I realized that I couldn't remember "I… can't remember". It was quiet for a while. "What happened to your eye?" I heard him ask. I looked at him terrified "Did you… see what was…" I managed to whisper out. Kakarot shook his head "No, whenever I wanted to take the bandage off, you would start to sweat, shake and pant… like you were scared of something…" I sighted in relieve when I heard him say that "I don't think I should tell you…" I answered "Why not?" he asked, a bit curious "Because I don't want to remember how I got that…" the silence surrounded us again. "How long have I been here…?" I asked him "About… three weeks…" I looked at him surprised "What?" I asked again. He giggled a little "You heard me…" "So I was sleeping for three weeks?" I asked and Kakarot nodded "Looks like it, Geta" I sighted and heard both of our stomachs growl "Wow I'm hungry…" Kakarot said. "So go get something to eat" I said. Kakarot crossed his arms and shook his head "Nope! I'm gonna stay here" he said. I chuckled and got up "Well if you're scared to go alone, I'll come with you" he pouted "I'm not scared!" "Oh really?"

Suddenly the door opened and my son ran inside "Daddy! Are you OK?" he said "I'm fine" I lied and noticed Kakarot's look. He was angry. It was pretty obvious he was trying not to shout 'That's a lie!' to my face. I saw how Goten ran inside "Dad, how's Vegeta doing?" he asked Kakarot "Um… I hope he's doing good…" he said. I sighted and saw how Bulma walked inside "So you're awake?" she asked coldly. I didn't answer, just glared at her _**"She's just a bitch, you don't have to answer her" **_I heard Oto-san say. "Vegeta said he'll stay with us only for three days" Kakarot said "And he also said that if we don't help him until those 72 hours pass, he'll…" Trunks looked at me scared "What will you do, daddy…?" he asked. "Kill myself" I answered simply "What?" the woman shouted "How could you do that?" I still acted like I didn't see her and heard the voices around me again "Kill them…" "Listen, how about we don't waste time and help daddy?" my son said. The woman nodded "OK". I growled and the woman looked at me "What's the mater with you?" "I'm not lettin' you help me until I get some food!" I shouted.

"Two days…" I sighted and looked through the window. It was night and they only had one day left "How're you feeling?" I heard Kakarot ask. I shook my head "Not so good…" "Vegeta… please don't kill yourself…" I heard him sob. I looked at him. It looked like he was crying "Are you crying?" I asked. He brushed the tears off "No…" he lied. I chuckled and looked through the window again "Anyway, why do you care if I kill myself…?" I asked, but the woman came into the room "Alright, Goku, time for you to leave" He nodded and walked through the door. The woman looked at me "Lie down. It's time for me to tie you down" I sighted "Fine…" The woman strapped my arms and legs to the bed, making sure that I don't try to escape "You're insanity hasn't changed at all through these days" she said "And…?" I sighted and looked through the window "Can you go away? I wanna be alone for a while…" I muttered and heard her leave the room and close the door. The lock turned and I was locked inside the room. I sighted and started talking to Oto-san "So, do you think I'm getting better?" I asked _**"Nope" **_I sighted "Thought so…" _**"Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to leave Kakarot?" **_I felt a blush appear on my face "Don't be stupid…" I muttered and heard him laugh _**"I knew it! You love him!" **_"I do not!" I said _**"Vegeta and Kakarot sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" **_"Shut up!" I shouted and heard him laugh again. Goddamn' it… How I hate when he speaks the truth… Like usual… __


	3. Chapter 3

~Vegeta's POV~

I don't know what time it was. Maybe 01 a.m., probably later… but I know I was talking to Oto-san. "So what are you gonna teach me?" I asked_** "Telekinesis" **_I heard him say "Oh, well that sounds eas- wait what?" _**"I told you, telekinesis. Telekinesis is the power to-" **_"I know what it is, but how the fuck am I supposed to learn that?" I cut him off. _**"Simply. I'll teach you" **_"Oh ha ha…" I muttered angrily. "Why do you always treat me like a kid…? You know I hate it…" _**"I already told you, you know I hate repeating myself" **_I growled again and closed my eyes _**"Ya know what? I'm gonna show you somethin' from your past" **_"Why?" _**"For Sparta" **_I growled again and suddenly I saw a vision that started my insanity in my childhood.

~Normal POV, flashback~

7 year old Vegeta was in the woods, ditching school. He was giving his only friend – a dog he found in the woods – food. He had to give up half of the lunch his parents made him. Suddenly Vegeta's stomach growled "Heh, guess half of my lunch wasn't enough" he sweat-dropped and the dog wagged his tail. There was a figure next to Vegeta, but nobody, other than him, could see it. It looked like Vegeta, just grown up, and he had a bandage that was covering up his left eye, jaw and nose. He had demon wings, a monkey tail, his eyes were red and he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. _**"Kid, it's time for you to go back to school" **_the figure said "Why?" Vegeta looked at him "I don't learn anything there, you teach me everything I need to know"_**"Well, I don't know 'bout you, but I don't wanna listen to your so-called 'fathers' morals on how school is important and you shouldn't skip it" **_Vegeta sighted "True…" he looked at the figure "Oto-san, can you gimme a ride to the school?" _**"Why don't you fly?" **_"You know I'm not that good at flying yet" Vegeta said. Oto-san chuckled and nodded _**"Well, c'mon kid, we gotta hurry!" **_Vegeta, smiling, nodded "Hai!"

In school, Vegeta became angry again. He was only happy when he was alone with Oto-san and his dog. He knew that they were his only friends, and he was happy just having two friends. Walking to his classroom, Oto-san was walking next to him. He didn't pay attention to any of the kids around him, he only talked with Oto-san in his mind. He thought that everyone will think he's insane if they saw him talking to 'himself'. He entered the classroom and sat down on his chair near a desk. _**"Hey kid, ya think you can be alone for a few minutes?" **_Oto-san asked _"Yeah, but where are you going, Oto-san?" __**"Oh, I'm just gonna go look for some apples" **__"You and your apples…"_ Vegeta thought and almost chuckled.

There was thirty minutes left until the lesson started, when five kids came into the classroom. They were all the bullies of the school. The 'leader' of the gang stood in front of Vegeta's desk. Vegeta looked at him with anger in his eyes. He never got along with others. "So, the prince of Saiyans has no friends?" the leader said and the whole gang laughed. Vegeta didn't pay attention _"When Oto-san gets back, you're all dead…"_ he thought. Then, he heard a dog cry. He looked to where he heard the sound and saw one of the kids holding his dog, tightly, almost strangling it "You brutes!" Vegeta shouted and dashed towards the kid, but suddenly two kids grabbed him from behind. The leader stood in front of him "What's the matter? Are you gonna cry?" he said and laughed "You look like you really care about that dog, why?" Vegeta kicked him in the stomach. The kid coughed and looked at the kid who had the dog "Kill it!" "NO!" Vegeta shouted. His dog was thrown to a wall. The leader grabbed the vase from the teacher's desk and started beating the dog with it "STOP IT!" Vegeta shouted. He felt helpless _"Why… why are they doing this?" _he thought.

Suddenly he remembered something that Oto-san told him a few days ago _**"When you're lonely, you need someone to be by your side. You have to protect that someone. And if someone else hurts the one you want to protect, just know this…" **_The puppy died "Ha! That was fast!" the 'leader' said "The ones who hurt others to please themselves…" Vegeta whispered and noticed how the other kids looked at him surprised "The ones who aren't Saiyan… the ones who are INSaiyan, are… are…" suddenly Vegeta's eyes turned red, his eye pupils thin and sharp, his nails longer and sharper, his teeth sharper and his hair messier. His skin became as white as chalk.** "ARE SAIYANS LIKE YOU!"** Vegeta shouted and suddenly the kids who were holding him… exploded. Vegeta grabbed his head out of pain as all the other children exploded as well. Blood spilled everywhere. It was all over the walls, ground, sealing, all over Vegeta. Vegeta was covering his eyes with his hands. He was breathing deeply, but suddenly he smirked. Then he started chuckling. Then he started laughing like a maniac **"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I'LL SLAUGHTER EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" **he shouted.

~Vegeta's POV, reality~

I was covered in sweat, scared almost to death. I looked at the straps that were tying me to the bed. I imagined how they untied, and, to my surprise, they did. I sat up. I placed my head on my knees and tried to calm my heartbeat down. "Oto-san… I'll kill you…" I muttered and heard his laugh. Suddenly the voices around me got louder "Shut up…" I whispered, but they didn't. I got out of bed and walked towards the window. I looked outside, and the voices got even louder "Shut up…!" I muttered angrily, but that didn't work. The voices started shouting, I couldn't take it anymore "SHUT UP!" I shouted and hit the window. It crumbled and my hand started bleeding. I didn't care. I wanted to destroy more. I jumped out of the window and looked around. I saw a few mountains far from me, and decided to fly there, but suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I didn't have to look who was there. I already knew it was Kakarot. "Vegeta, where do you think you're going?" I looked at him "I need to smash some stuff to calm down" I answered "Vegeta, you need to come back" "Why should I?" Kakarot sighted "Vegeta, remember, we still have a few hours left to help you" "Fine…" I muttered after a few moments of silence. Kakarot smiled _"Why can't I be happy like that anymore…?" _I thought and I felt how Kakarot started almost DRAGGING me back home "Stop dragging me, baka" I muttered "You may run away if I do that, Vegeta" he said in his usual happy tone.

"I won't" I said. "I dunno if I should believe you…" he said. I sighted "Fine, don't believe me… Not like I care…" I muttered angrily. He looked at me "Vegeta…" he said. I sighted "Listen, why do you even care if I live or die? It's my life for crying out loud…" "Because you're my best friend and I don't want you to die" he said and smiled. I rolled my eyes as we started walking up the stairs to the room I stay in "Mind lettin' me go?" I asked "I'm not letting you go, Geta" Kakarot said. I sighted _"Goddamn' that baka…" _"Why do I get the feeling that you actually like dragging me?" "Maybe…" he giggled. I shook my head as we arrived at the door. Now he let my arm go "Try not to run away, OK?" he said looking at me. "Fine…" I muttered and entered the room. When I noticed he wasn't coming in the room also, I looked at him "What, you're not gonna follow me?" I asked surprised "No…" He said, looking at the ground, but he sounded unsure. Then he looked at me "But… will you… get mad if I do…?" he asked "Nah, at least I'll have someone to calm me down when I'm about to smash the whole house" I said. Kakarot smiled "OK!"

"So… how about telling me what's wrong with you?" he asked me. He was sitting on my bed while I was sitting on the ground, near the window. I shrugged "If I knew, I would tell you…" I said. He looked surprised "What? You don't even know?" I shook my head "Well, I know I'm insane…" "Well I don't think so" he said. I looked at him surprised "Didn't you see what's been happening these past few days?" "Well yeah, but I refuse to accept the fact that you're crazy" he smiled. I chuckled, for the first time in these two days "Hey! I made you laugh!" I heard him say happily "So? That won't stop me from suicide" he became sad. For a second I though he was gonna cry "Why…?" he whispered. I looked at him_ "I feel sorry for Kakarot…" __**"You should. He's just trying to be a friend and stop you from killing yourself, and you're treating him like trash" **_I saw how tears started falling from his eyes "Kakarot… Don't cry…" I looked down "Why should I?" he sobbed out "If you think that when you kill yourself nobody will miss you… you're wrong…" now his tears were falling out of his eyes not stop "I don't know about everyone else, but I will miss you… I don't think I'll handle the fact that my best friend died… and then I'll… I'll…" he couldn't talk anymore, he was crying to hard. I saw how he lifted his hands and started brushing his tears away. I wanted to say something to him, but he started speaking again "Why do you wanna kill yourself? Is it because I did something to you?" he sobbed out "If I did something to you, I'm sorry… I really am…! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Vegeta…!" he started crying even more than before. To my surprise, he even slid down on the ground. He was now sitting next to me "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Please… Don't kill yourself…" he sobbed.

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't handle to see him cry and blame himself. I thought what would make him stop crying. Then it hit me. _"I hope he doesn't push me away…" _I leaned in closer to him and hugged him. I heard him gasp and he stopped crying "Vegeta…?" I heard his voice, surprised "Don't cry… Kakarot…" I whispered "If it really means that much to you… I won't kill myself…" "Promise…?" his voice was filled with hope. I nodded "Promise… just please… don't cry…" I felt how he wrapped his arms around me "I won't…" I don't know why, but it felt good having Kakarot so close to me. Suddenly I felt an urge to… kiss him… to take him… make him mine… I wanted to hear him moan… I wanted to hear him say my name through gasps… That feeling was strong. It was the first time I've ever felt like this… Well not really… I had that feeling lots of times, even before I got these new powers, but this time the feeling was stronger.

I think I would have actually did that, but suddenly the door opened. Bulma and Chichi entered, they looked like they wanted to say something, but then they saw us. Oh man, they're faces were so priceless! It makes me laugh even now. But I have to agree with their… faces, if I can put it that way… Me and Kakarot did look a little… I don't even know a word for it. We were sitting on the ground, hugging. That MAY have looked a little… weird… "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" we shouted in union. I don't know how I did it, but I noticed that Kakarot's face was red. Those two women still looked… um… well anyway, Bulma somehow said "Come down for breakfast…" and she almost DRAGGED Chichi out of the room. Me and Kakarot stayed in the same position for a few moments, then I let him go. "We'd better get going…" I said. He nodded "H-hai… Chichi's gonna kill me, isn't she…?" he looked at me "Nah, I won't let her. Plus, you can just run" I saw how he giggled "Arigato. Well, c'mon Geta!" he stood up and grabbed my arm again "Not the pulling again…" I muttered "Well, if you don't like it…" he let my arm go, but he still looked happy. I smiled at him, I don't know why. He ran through the door _**"You like Kakarot, admit it. You just wanna take him and…" **__"Shut up!" _I felt how my face turned slight red. I heard Kakarot's voice "Vegeta! Come on!" I sighted and walked through the door.

When I exited, I saw Kakarot standing next to the door, still waiting for me. He was still smiling "What's with that smile of yours?" I asked "I'm just happy that my best friend won't kill himself" he said, and I couldn't help but notice a slight blush on his face. We started walking towards the stairs, we didn't hurry. The voices around me were quiet for the first time in… two-three weeks? I guess it was because of Kakarot. I smiled at the thought of that. Kakarot noticed that "Finally you're happy!" he said happily. I laughed "Well it's thanks to you!" Kakarot started actually SKIPPING _**"Vegeta and Kakarot sitting in a…" **__"OK, I WANNA KISS HIM, SO WHAT?"_ "Vegeta, stairs!" "Huh?" I didn't even notice that we arrived to the stairs. And, naturally, I fell down "OWOWOWOWOW!" I shouted when I was at the bottom "WHO THE HECK PUT THOSE STAIRS THERE?" I saw how Kakarot stood next to me, obviously trying not to laugh. I sat up and rubbed my head "The fuck's so funny?" "Nothing…" I stood up and stretched out "Goddamn' it… I think my back's broke…" I said and Kakarot started laughing. He looked so happy with me. I couldn't help but laugh with him… Yup… I love Kakarot… For some reason, I think he loves me too…


	4. Chapter 4

~Vegeta's POV~

Kakarot… Kakarot… KAKAROT…! HE'S THE ONLY ONE I THINK ABOUT! Every single day… Every single moment… he's all over my mind… I CAN'T TAKE IT! IF I DON'T MAKE HIM MINE, I'LL GO EVEN MORE INSANE! When I see him, when I'm with him, the urge of taking him 'turns on' and I can barely control myself from kissing him, or even more… When I'm alone, he's the only thing on my mind… All over my sick, crazy mind… Even now, when I'm alone in my room at night, I still think about him… Goddamn' it…

I close my eyes, but that doesn't help… The image of him stays in my mind… I finally give up and sat up. I look through the window and start to wonder, does he feel the same way about me… I don't know the answer, so I ask Oto-san, even though I'm a little embarrassed _"Hey, Oto-san, do you think Kakarot… likes me…?"_ _**"Hm… Lemme think… He hugged you… He dragged you… He giggles when he's with you… He blushes when he's with you… I'm not an expert in these sorts of things, but I'm thinking… HE FUCKING LOVES YOU, YOU BASTART!" **_I chuckled _"Yeah, you're probably right…"_ I stood up and jumped out of the window. I landed and started walking slowly, I don't know where. I wanted to visit Kakarot, but I decided not to _"I might have sex with him" _I chuckled. I jumped on a building. I started running, jumping from building to building. For some reason, I wanted to go to the first place me and Kakarot fought.

When I got there, I noticed someone. It didn't take me long to realize it was Kakarot. He was sitting on the ground, looking at the sky. Since it was about 12 p.m., there were a lot of stars. I walked up to him from behind, trying to stay quiet. He didn't notice me. I sat down next to him "Hey" I said. He looked at me surprised "Vegeta? What are you doing here?" "Oh nothin', just sittin' and talkin' to you" he smiled and looked at the sky "There are a lot of stars, wouldn't you say?" he looked at me. I nodded "Yeah, I guess… Say, what are YOU doin' here?" "I don't know, I just wanted to come here…" I couldn't help but notice a blush on his face. Kakarot looked away from me. The silence surrounded us. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, it was a… nice silence…

Suddenly Kakarot looked at me. He looked nervous and his blush was a lot deeper "Ne… Geta-kun…? Can I ask you something…?" he asked. I nodded "Yeah, go on, shoot" "Um… Do you…" he stuttered "…Like… Like me…?" the last words he whispered. I looked at him surprised _"Did he really just ask me that…?" _"Well yeah, 'f course I like you. You're my best friend after all" he suddenly looked happy "You really mean that?" "Yeah" I nodded. Suddenly he jumped on me and hugged me "H-hey!" I shouted in surprise. He didn't seem like wanting to let me go "What the hell are you doing?" "Hugging you" he giggled "Um… m-mind lettin' me go…?" "No" "Why not?" he didn't answer.

Suddenly a thought hit me: we're all alone. I can do whatever I want with him. And I'm convinced he loves me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to myself. Before I closed my eyes, I noticed he was blushing even more. After a few moments I smirked and pushed him away, but just so I could see his face. I noticed his eyes were sparkling. I leaned in closer to him. Our lips were now just a few inches apart when I whispered "Aishiteru, Kakarot…" then I kissed him. The second our lips met, all of my insanity… slipped away… He parted his lips, letting my tongue enter his mouth. My tongue explored his mouth, then it finally brushed against Kakarot's tongue. I felt how his hands grabbed my shoulders and how he wrapped his legs around my waist. My left hand slid to his waist, and my right hand dipped into his hair. We let the kiss take over. I heard him moan "Vegeta… Vegeta…" he said through the kiss. I wanted to hear more.

When we needed air, we broke the kiss. We looked at each other, panting. I smirked and started kissing, licking, nibbling his neck. I heard him gasp in pleasure. I pushed him on the ground, holding his wrists down "Kakarot… do you wanna go further…?" I whispered. He nodded "Yes… Vegeta, I love you… I want to be with you…" he whispered to me. I smirked and let go of his wrists. I raised my arms and took my shirt off. I pulled his shirt off. I leaned in closer and kissed him again. Passionately. My lips went down to his chest. I heard his moans and squeals that kept getting louder as I kept going lower. I pulled his pants down to his knees. I saw his black boxers.

I looked at Kakarot's face. He was blushing so much. I smirked and kissed his neck "Vegeta…" he moaned. I pulled my pants down to my ankles. I noticed his blush got even deeper once he saw my black boxers. I smirked as I slowly started pulling his boxers down to his ankles. Then I pulled down mine "Geta-kun…" I heard him whisper "Yeah?" "Do it…" I looked at him surprised "Are you sure?" I finally said "Kakarot, this isn't like having sex with that human… this is gonna hurt…" "I don't care about that bitch…" I was surprised. I've never heard him curse or say a bad word "Vegeta, I love you and only you…" he looked nervous again "Do it…" he repeated. I smirked.

I slowly pushed myself into him. I felt the nerves kick in and I let out a moan. I looked up at him. He had pain written all over his face. I pushed myself more in. He let out a quiet shout in pain. I looked at him, worried "Does it hurt?" I asked. I wanted more, that's true, but I still cared about Kakarot. I didn't want him to feel pain. "No… Vegeta… Please, don't stop…" he moaned out. And I didn't. I kept moving back and forth, moving in and out of him slowly. His moans and silent squeals in pain made me want him even more. I saw how the pain from his face disappeared, and now there was only pleasure. I wanted him more that ever. I started going in him a little faster. "Geta-kuuuuuuuuuuuun…" he moaned. His silent squeals and moans were like music to my ears. "Getaaaaaaaaaah…" he squealed as I kept thrusting myself into him. I couldn't stop myself, and I didn't want to.

His cries got louder every minute, they weren't cries of pain. They were cries of pleasure. I started slowing down a bit. Exhausted, I slowly pulled myself out of him. We stared at each other. We were both panting. After a few moments I felt the cold wind brush threw me. I shivered. I noticed Kakarot looked cold also. I smirked and got up. He got up also. We both put our clothes on. When I saw he had finished, I grabbed him and pulled him closer. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck "I love you, Geta-kun" he said as we kissed. Passionately. After a minute we broke the kiss. We started at each other for a few moments. We then started walking home. Slowly. We were holding hands. I can't explain how good it felt having Kakarot all to myself. Then I decided. I decided to tell Kakarot… everything…


	5. Chapter 5

~Vegeta's POV~

"So… all of your insanity was because of your new powers…?" I heard Kakarot ask. I nodded "Yup…" "Ya know what everyone else thought?" "What?" "That you're possessed by a demon" "THE FUCK?" I looked at him surprised. Me? Possessed by a demon? HA! Wow their stupid… "Well that's what they thought" he smiled innocently. I couldn't help but smile also "Oh Kaka…" I sighted and messed his hair up a bit. He giggled and pushed my hand away "Cut it out, Geta" I smirked. I couldn't describe how good it felt having Kakarot all to myself… well, not all to myself… I growled at the thought of that "Geta? What's wrong?" I heard his concerned voice ask "Why don't you belong to me and only me…?" "What are you talking about, Vegeta?" he looked confused "Of course I belong just to you" "No, you don't… you belong to that stupid bitch… If that means I have to share you, I'd rather kill her…" I growled and felt the anger build up inside of me. I felt how he placed his head on my shoulder to calm me down "Don't think that way, Geta… I belong to you, and that human can go kill herself…" I chuckled "'Human'? Kakarot, I think you're spending a bit too much time with me" "I don't think so" he giggled.

We walked silent for a few minutes. The stars were slowly disappearing as the morning starting taking over. It was still a long walk to home, but I didn't care. I had Kakarot to myself, and that's all I needed. Suddenly I felt how Kakarot held my hand tighter "Ne, Geta-kun, what if someone finds out…?" "About us?" he nodded. I shrugged "If someone finds out, they'll probably try to separate us. If they do, I'll kill them" I heard him sight "Wouldn't that draw suspicion…?" "If you don't know how to cover up a murder, it will" "Oh Vegeta…" I heard him sight. For a few minutes it was silent. The Sun started rising. I have to admit, even through I've been on Earth for a long time, and I've never seen the sun rise. Kakarot stopped me "Kawaii…" I heard him say. He was looking at the sunrise "I know someone cuter…" I said "Who?" "You, baka" I messed his hair up again. He giggled "Arigato, Geta-kun" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ne, Geta-kun, can I ask you something…?" "Sure" "You said you have a voice in your head, right?" "Yeah" "Well, do you know whose voice that is?" "All Oto-san told me is that that's his voice and that's that" I sighted. I heard Kakarot giggle "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing, it's just that it's kind of funny that you call him 'dad'" "So? He's better than my real dad…" I muttered "How so?" "Well, for starters, he didn't through a SHOE AT ME WHEN I WAS SIX YEARS OLD!" Kakarot started laughing "HE THREW A SHOE AT YOU?" he laughed out. I glared at him "And what's so funny about that?" I asked angrily. He kept laughing, and his laughter was contagious. I started laughing with him.

~Goku's POV~

Ok, ok… I know it's wrong to laugh at Vegeta because his dad threw a shoe at him (but you have to admit, Vegeta's childhood had to be funny), but I just wanted to see him laugh. He's been suffering for the past few weeks, and I just wanted to make him happy. And now we're both happy. I'm his, we're together, and there's nobody to fight… We stopped laughing. The sun was already up and I knew that out houses were still far away. But that's not what I worried about… What if someone of our friends see us? If they do, then it won't take long for everyone else to find out. I'm sure they'll try to separate us… I got scared of that thought. I felt how Vegeta held my hand tighter "Kakarot? What's the matter? You look scared" I looked at him "What if they see us…?" he sighted and smiled at me "Kakarot, don't worry. I don't really care if they find out or not. But if they tried to separate us, I'll kill them without mercy, OK?" he messed my hair up again. Vegeta's words calmed me down "Ok" I smiled.

We kept talking about pointless stuff, we asked each other questions, and now I finally know almost EVERYTHING about Vegeta! After an hour or two we finally saw my house. I really didn't want to let Vegeta's hand go, but we had to. When we came closer to the house, I noticed Chichi looking through her bedroom window. She looked surprised and a bit terrified when she saw me with Vegeta. I didn't like her. I only love Vegeta, and how I hate having to leave him! But I have to, or else they'll try to separate us… "See-ya Kakarot!" he waved as he started walking away "Sayonara, Vegeta!" I waved, smiling. I entered the house and went up to my room. I felt tired. Probably because I didn't sleep for the whole night. But I spent the night with Geta, and what we did… I blushed as I remembered the feeling when Vegeta was inside me… I sighted. Oh how great it felt…! I don't know the proper words for how good that felt. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

~Vegeta's POV~

"_Oto-san, you haven't said anything since I had sex with Kakarot" _I thought. The voices around me appeared again. I would talk to Oto-san to calm me down, but he's ignoring me! I started wondering why was he like that. I sighted. Suddenly someone jumped right in front of me _**"Boo!" **_"Ah!" I fell on the ground after shouting. Then I saw how that figure looked like. He looked like Oto-san (how I saw him in my vision). He started laughing _**"Finally I'm free!" **_I stood up and looked at him surprised "What the… How did you…?" I noticed how an old man looked at me strangely "The fuck are you lookin' at?" I shouted. The man started running away _**"No one can see me, 'xcept you" **_"Now you tell me" I growled. I walked passed him. He floated after me _**"So, I was right. You really do love Kakarot" **_he said with triumph in his voice. I rolled my eyes _"And?" _I asked_ "So what if I love him?" __**"And you had sex with him, even though you didn't become mates…" **__"What?" _I looked at him surprised_**"Well, there is a way for you to become mates, but I don't think you're quite ready…"**__ "So when will I be?" __**"When you train"**_he glared at me. That glare made me shiver. God how terrifying he looked. I sighted _"Fine… but why do I get the feeling that my insanity will just get more dangerous…?" __**"'Cause it will, and it'll disappear when you're with Kakarot, and it'll appear again when you're apart"**__ "OK, let's start training" _I said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

~Vegeta's POV~

"**Fuck, I'm late…" **I growled. I've been training with Oto-san for three days straight and I had bruises and scars all over. I was covered in my own blood **"Ah screw it… That bitch can wait…" **I muttered and looked at Oto-san. He nodded _**"Go ahead" **_he said. I nodded and jumped in the lake. If I wanted to do something while I'm training, like, take a brake, eat something, stop training, I always had to ask Oto-san. It really pisses me off, but if I don't… let's just say that I lost three fingernails yesterday because I growled when he told me to tear an old oak tree out only using my telekinesis powers. They grew back, but I still feel the pain… I washed all the blood off and got out of the lake. I felt tired. I looked at my reflection in the water. I wasn't wearing my shirt and my bandages were off, except the one on my eye. My pants were a bit torn and my feet were bleeding of all the glass bottles I stepped on (I wasn't wearing any shoes). But that's not the 'scary' part… my skin was as pale as chalk and my veins were visible. My eye was red with a thin, sharp, black pupil. My teeth were like a wild animal's – sharp. My fingernails were longer than usual and they were sharp. I sighted at my reflection. I hated myself when I was in this form.

"_**You can rest now"**_ Oto-san said. I sighted and sat down on the ground. I looked at the blue sky and fell on the ground. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I was about to turn back from my 'Saiyan Instincts' form to my normal form, but I heard Oto-san yell at me _**"I SAID YOU CAN REST, I DIDN'T SAY WE'RE DONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" **_I stopped immediately. I opened my eyes and started wondering why don't I kill myself… _**"Because if you do, Kakarot will cry his eyes out" **_**"You think I'm gonna let that happen?" **_**"Nope"**_ I sighted. My body was hurting all over and the bandage that was covering my eye was soaked in blood. I lifted my hand and scratched my neck. It really itched, and I accidently toured off some flesh. I sighted in pain and looked at Oto-san **"Oto-san,** **are we gonna finish soon?" **_**"We'll finish in about two-three hours, why? Do ya wanna see Kakarot?" **_**"Yup…" **I smirked. He chuckled_**"Do you wanna mate with him or just have sex with him?"**_** "Both" **I said with a smirk. He chuckled again _**"Well, c'mon. We gotta continue" **_**"Hai" **I nodded and stood up. Even though my body hurt all over and I'm tired as fuck, I can't argue with Oto-san. If I do, he might tear the flesh off of my neck…

~Goku's POV~

"He's late…" Bulma muttered. Vegeta hasn't come for three hours. Me and him had to train to check if he's getting better. He told me that he's getting worse, but I don't want to believe that. I was sitting near the window and looking through it. I hoped that he would come soon and Bulma would just GO AWAY so I can tell Geta that there'll be nobody at my house tonight… I sighted "He'll come…" Bulma glared at me "And how would you know?" she asked "Because I know he'll come…" I said, not looking at her. Suddenly I saw something in the far distance. It took me a few moments to realize it was Vegeta "Vegeta!" I smiled and ran through the door. I flew towards him and in moments, I was right in front of him. He looked at me and smiled "Hey Kaka" he messed my hair up. I giggled and hugged him "Hey Geta" good thing that we were too far away for Bulma to see us. I looked at him and saw that his neck was missing a few pieces of flesh "Geta! What happened to you?" I asked "Oh, nothing" he said "I've just been training too hard" I smiled at him "Ne, Geta-kun, ya know what?" "What?" "There'll be nobody at my house tonight" at first he looked surprised, then he smirked "Really?" I nodded "Yup" he chuckled and leaned in closer to me "Well this night's gonna be fun…" he said before he kissed me.

I felt how he licked my lips. I parted them and felt how his tongue started exploring my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as I felt how his tongue touched mine. I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to be with him. As our tongues started playing together, I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt how he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't want to stop, and I couldn't. It seemed like Vegeta couldn't stop either. I felt how his hand glided up to my head and his fingers dipped into my hair and he pulled me closer to himself. I couldn't help but moan. Suddenly a thought hit me _"Wait… SOMEBODY MIGHT SEE US! It's the middle of the day, and I heard Bulma saying that Chichi, my sons and Geta's kids will come…" _I knew I had to push him away and tell him that, but I couldn't. My body didn't want to stop the kiss. But we needed air… Too bad…

We broke the kiss. I looked at him "Geta…" I said, panting "We shouldn't do this here… Someone might see us…" "Kakarot, I told you, I don't care if they find out" he said "Let them know, but if they try to separate us, I'll kill them" he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile at him "Oh, you should know that Bulma's getting mad that you're not home yet" I said when we started walking "Like I care" he growled. It was quite obvious he hated Bulma. I hated her too. And I hated Chichi. If it wasn't for those two, it'd be much easier for me and Vegeta to be together… but that wouldn't be fun would it? "Hey, Geta-kun, you'll come to my house tonight, right?" "'f course I will" he smirked "By the way, where'll your family be?" "Chichi is gonna sleep over at some friend's house, Goten's gonna be at your house" I said. He chuckled "I'm already waiting for tonight" he said, looking at me. I smiled.

We arrived at the house and saw Bulma standing near the door, her arms crossed, foot tapping the ground and she looked mad "Oh, mister 'I'm the prince of all Saiyans' finally decided to show up!" she said. I heard Vegeta growl "Be glad that I even showed up, you bitch" "What did you call me?" "You heard me!" he said and walked inside the house. Bulma looked at me, sighted and then entered the house. When I entered, I saw Vegeta standing near the door, waiting for me "C'mon, time to spar" he said. I nodded "Hai" we both started walking to the training room.

After three hours we FINALLY exited the training room. I was tired, while Vegeta wasn't. How did he get this strong is beyond me… But at least it was 4 p.m.… only 6 more hours until those humans leave MY house! Me and Vegeta sat on the sofa near the table. Bulma said she'll bring us some food. So I was alone with Vegeta for a few minutes. As soon as she left, I placed my head on Geta's shoulder. I looked at him with a smile. He smiled also. He placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer. I blushed. I really liked being this close to Vegeta, but I knew we shouldn't do this here. Bulma can come back any minute, and if she see's us… I think she'll scream, then start crying, then something else… I felt how Bulma's chi started coming to us. I heard Vegeta growl a bit. I didn't want him to be like that – all grumpy and angry… I know he usually is like that, but I still don't like it… I quickly kissed Geta's cheek and sat up normally. Vegeta's hand wasn't on my shoulder when Bulma came in. She placed two plates of ramen on the table "When the others get here, I'll bring the rest" she said and exited. I heard the front door close and saw how she started walking through the window. When she left, Vegeta immediately pulled me to himself, and in seconds I was sitting on his lap, facing him. I couldn't help but blush "Well, now that that human's gone, we can continue" he said with a smirk and pulled me closer. I smiled "Geta-kun, I love you…" I said and he kissed me.

I moaned each timed his tongue brushed against mine. His hand glided up and down my back "Vegeta… Vegeta…" I moaned through the kiss. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled him even closer. It seemed like he didn't want to let me go. And I didn't want him to. I wanted to be his. I wanted him to take me again. I wanted to feel him inside me again. I want to feel that feeling again. Suddenly I felt how he pushed me down, and now I was lying on the sofa with him on top of me. He leaned in closer and I felt how his tongue brushed against my neck "Aaah…" I sighted in pleasure. My heart started pounding faster and I felt that my blush got deeper. I moaned with each lick he gave my neck. After a few moments he stopped and sat up. I looked at him. It was obvious he wanted to go further, but it was too dangerous here. I sat up and looked at him, still blushing and smiling. He smirked and kissed me again. Even though we couldn't make love here, the kiss was still great… I really didn't want to stop so soon, but I felt how someone's chi started coming towards us. Vegeta growled as we broke the kiss. I smiled at him to calm him down "Don't worry, Geta-kun… Don't forget about tonight, ok?" he smirked and nodded "I won't…"


	7. Chapter 7

~Vegeta's POV~

"9.30 p.m." I read "Only 30 minutes left…" I looked at Oto-san "Right?" he nodded _**"Yup. So, do you remember what'll happen when you mate with Kakarot?"**_ I nodded "Yeah…" I didn't want Kakarot to feel that much pain, but I didn't really have a choice. Right now, I didn't have ANYTHING to do. And when that happens, I start doing random things or talk random shit "I'm boooored…" I muttered and hit my face at the pillow _**"You're ALWAYS bored" **_"Am not…" _**"Are too"**_ "Am not!" _**"Are too!"**_ "AM NOT!" _**"ARE TOO!"**_ "Vegeta! Stop talking to yourself!" I heard the woman shout from downstairs "Shut up you human…" I muttered "And I'm not talking to myself…" I growled and suddenly I saw how my nails started growing and my skin started turning pale _"NO! I can't let that power take over!"_ I fought the power back, but it was hard for the first time _**"Why did you do that?" **_I heard Oto-san ask _**"In that form, you can get away with any murder, and you'll be able to kill that bitch…"**_ the power started taking over again. I tried to fight it back "NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!" I shouted and sat up, holding my head in pain. I heard how the voices started shouting the words 'Murder', 'Kill', 'Don't fight back'. I shook my head "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I started hitting my head against the wall. It started bleeding. The voices finally shut up, but I could barely move. My head hurt and I felt how the blood started dripping down my chin and on the ground. A lifted my hand and placed it over the place where my head 'broke'. I concentrated and the wound healed. I looked at Oto-san "What was that…?" I asked. He shrugged _**"Your insanity" **_he said "Hey, didn't you say I shouldn't fight this power?" I asked, because I think he really did. He shook his head_** "Nope" **_"Oh, OK" I knew he was lying, but I didn't DARE think or say that.

I looked at the clock again "9.45 p.m." I read and sighted. I stood up and fell on my bed. I started wondering how Kakarot's gonna react when I tell him that we'll mate. I stretched out on my bed and rolled on my back. I stared at the sealing and I saw how blood started dripping from it. This wasn't the first time. I knew this was my insanity, so I didn't really pay attention. Suddenly I heard how the human said "Goten, Chichi! So nice to see you again!" "It's great to see you too" I heard that other bitch say "Where's Goku?" "Oh, daddy said he didn't want to come" Kakarot's son said. I smirked _"Oh if they only knew why he didn't want to go…"_ I looked at the clock again "9.50 p.m." I read "Ah, fuck it. They're here, so Kakarot's alone and I can go visit him now…" I stood up and opened my window. I jumped out of it and looked around. No one was in sight. I sighted in relieve and decided to use a trick Oto-san taught me. I raised my hand and 'scratched' the air, thinking about Kakarot's house. A portal appeared. I jumped through it and I landed right in front of Kakarot's house's door. I opened the door. When I stepped in, I looked around. It was dark. I shrugged and turned on the light. I started walking to the stairs, and suddenly someone jumped behind me and hugged me "Geta-kun!" I heard Kakarot shout happily. I turned my head and saw his smiling face "I hope you know you almost scared the living hell out of me" I laughed. Kakarot giggled and kissed me on my cheek. "Well, time to have some fun" I said and he let me go. I turned around to face him. I smirked and bowed a bit "Shall we go, Kakarot?' I asked. He giggled and gave me his hand "Let's, Vegeta" we both walked up to his room.

When we entered his room, I let go of his hand and looked him in the eyes "Kakarot, I want to ask you something" he looked surprised "What is it?" he asked. I pushed him on the bed. He sat up and I pushed him to the wall that the bed was next to. I was holding his wrists tight and I was holding his legs down with mine "Vegeta…" he said. I leaned in closer to him "Kakarot, do you… want to become mates with me?" I whispered to his ear. He nodded "Yes…" he whispered "But Kakarot listen… for that to happen, I have to bite you, and that'll hurt you…" "I can handle it…" "No, you can't… listen, this'll probably be the biggest pain you'll ever feel, and you'll try your best to escape me… And due to my… condition… you'll probably start acting insane too…" "I don't care… Vegeta, I'll handle it…" he whispered "Well, if you're sure…" "I'm sure…" "I have to bite you while I'm in my Saiyan Instincts form, and that might scare you…" "Well it's a good thing that nobody's home" he smiled. I leaned back and looked at him "Kakarot, are you really sure? I really don't want to hurt you…" "Don't worry, Geta, I'll handle it" he smiled. I smirked and closed my eyes.

I concentrated and felt how my Saiyan Instincts took over. I opened my eyes. Kakarot looked a bit surprised at first, then he smiled. I smirked and leaned closer to his neck again. I heard how he took a deep breath. I smirked again and my sharp teeth sank into the left side of his neck. I heard him shout in pain. He started struggling. I didn't let him go. After a few moments I leaned back and looked at him. I saw how blood started dripping from his mouth and tears fell from his eyes. I turned back to my normal form and leaned closer to him. Before I kissed him, I bit my tongue. Hard. I heard a 'crunch' noise and felt how the blood started flowing from my mouth.

Kakarot looked at me surprised "Vegeta…?" he started "What are you…?" I didn't let him finish. I kissed him and I brushed my tongue against his. I wanted that he would give in. He did. Our tongues started playing and I felt how his blood, mixed with mine, dripped down my chin. I knew that I had to keep the kiss going for at least 5 minutes… I knew he could go that long. When I bit him, he got a bit of my Saiyan Instincts powers. I knew it would take a few hours for them to fully take effect, but they still started taking effect. I felt how he wrapped his arms around my neck, and pulled me closer. I pulled him closer to me by wrapping one arm around his waist. I felt how his blood tasted and I loved it. My other hand dipped into his hair. I heard him moan my name. I wanted to hear more. Even though we did something similar to this not too long ago, I wanted him more than before.

I don't know how long we kept kissing, but I didn't care… I knew it was a lot longer than five minutes though… I was finally able to stop myself. I looked at him, panting. He was also looking at me. The blood from the wound in his neck stopped flowing, but there was still some fresh blood there. I leaned in closer and started licking the blood off of his neck "Ah…" Kakarot sighted in delight as I did that. When there wasn't any blood, only the scar and my saliva left I leaned back. He looked at me "Why did you bite your tongue…?" he asked me. There was still some blood left on his chin from the kiss. I smirked "Well, since I already tasted your blood, I wanted you to taste mine" he smiled at me.

"So, are we gonna go further or what?" he asked. I smirked again. I raised my arms and took my red shirt off. I saw how he took his orange shirt off and looked at me "I don't think you like these bandages, Geta" he said and pulled one of them. I smirked "Yeah, I don't like 'em much" I tour the bandages off. Kakarot saw my scars and looked concerned "Don't they hurt?" he asked. I chuckled "Not when I'm with you" "But what about the one on your eye?" I looked down. I didn't want him to see what happened to that eye "I… I don't want you to see what happened…" I whispered.

I looked at him again and pushed him down. I leaned in closer and kissed him again. I interwove my hands with his. He moaned with every touch our tongues made. I still wanted more. I broke the kiss and smirked down at him. I licked his neck again and my tongue glided down to his left shoulder. Kakarot moaned as my tongue went down to his wrist. I planted a small quick kiss on his hand. I licked the area above his collarbone and my tongue went down to his chest, then his stomach. As I kept going down, his moans kept getting louder and louder. I stopped. I looked at him and saw how deep his blush was "Vegeta, don't tease me…" he smiled "You know I want more, so please…" I smirked when I heard his request. My hands pulled down his pants, and when they were off, I threw them on the ground. Suddenly Kakarot raised his hand and pulled my pants down to my knees. I looked at him surprised. He smiled shyly. Oh that warm smile and those innocent eyes… I smirked and pulled my pants completely down. I threw them on the ground. My hands slowly started pulling his boxers down. I threw them on the ground. Now he was completely naked. Last time, his pants and boxers were only down to his knees. He looked embarrassed, and his blush confirmed that. I smirked and freed myself of my boxers and threw them on the ground.

I looked at him again "You ready?" I asked with a smirk. He nodded "Yup…" I smirked again and I pushed myself into him. He quietly shouted in pain. This time, I didn't get concerned. I kept pushing myself in and out of him. I noticed that after a few moments the pain disappeared form his face and how pleasure started taking over. I started going in him faster. Kakarot moaned with every move I made "Vegeta…" he moaned out. I noticed how tears started flowing from his eyes. For some reason, I knew they were tears of pleasure "Ah… Vegeta…" he sighted when I leaned closer to him and kissed his chest "Vegeta…" I heard him moan "Please… Don't stop…" he almost pleaded. And I didn't. I kept thrusting myself in and out of him. His cries and moans kept getting louder every minute. Those cries of pleasure were like music to my ears.

I didn't want to stop, but I felt how I reached my limit. I slowly pulled myself out of him. I felt exhausted. I looked at him, panting. He was also panting. I smirked and licked the tears off of his face. Then I fell on the bed, next to him. He placed his head on my chest and placed his right hand on my chest as well. I smirked and wrapped my right arm around his waist. We laid on the bed for a few moments, then I grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them on us. Kakarot looked up at me "Geta-kun…" he whispered "Yeah?" "I love you…" he kissed me on the cheek "I love you too…" I said. After a few minutes of silence, I asked him "Kaka, does it hurt…?" he didn't answer for a while "Yes…" he finally whispered "Where?" "All over…" I pet his head "Don't worry, the pain'll go away in the morning… But for now, sleep…" I said. He closed his eyes. After a few minutes, I was convinced that he was sleeping. He was blushing through his sleep and I heard him say my name in his sleep. I looked at him and smiled. He looked so innocent… I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes _"I'm not gonna go to sleep…" _a thought crossed my mind _"I'll stay awake… I have Kakarot all to myself now, and that's all I need…" _


	8. Chapter 8

~Goku's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes after I woke up. I was still lying on Vegeta's warm body. I looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were closed, it looked like he was still sleeping. I looked at the clock that was on my wall. It was 10 a.m. I knew that human would come back in a few minutes "Why so soon…?" I sighted "So soon what?" I heard Vegeta's sleepy voice ask. I looked up at him again and smiled "So you weren't asleep?" I asked. He chuckled "Nope" "Well, to answer your question, that human will come home in a few minutes" "Now I see what you meant by 'Why so soon'…" I heard Geta growl. I sighted "I wish they'd just die…" I heard Vegeta laugh "What's so funny?" I asked him "You're starting to act like a real Saiyan" he said. I smiled "Vegeta… I don't think that we're both 'real' Saiyans…" "What makes you say that?" "Well…" I was a little too embarrassed to say that we made love, so I asked him a question "Do normal Saiyans do what we did...?" "You mean have sex?" I blushed, but nodded "Well yeah" he said simply. Then he smiled and pet me "Kakarot, there's nothing wrong with us…" I smiled and closed my eyes.

We didn't say anything after that. We didn't need to. I couldn't find the words to tell Vegeta how happy I was. If only Chichi wouldn't come home… "I guess I'd better go home…" Vegeta said after a few moments of silence. I quickly sat up and looked at him "What? Why so soon?" I said disappointed "I don't want to leave you, but we still have to keep this a secret…" he growled and sat up. I suddenly felt hatred against everyone else… It's their fault me and Vegeta have to keep our love a secret. Vegeta looked at me "Kakarot, don't let your anger take over your mind" he said. I smiled "How can I if I know that you're leaving so soon?" he chuckled "Don't worry, we'll see each other again" "When?" I asked. He looked at the sealing and thought about something. Then he looked at me "How about today? You can come over to the Capsule Corp. to spar with me" I smiled again "OK"

We both started putting on the clothes we wore yesterday. I couldn't help but notice Vegeta's stare when I was putting my clothes on. We both walked down the stairs and he was about to leave, but I stopped him by saying "Hey, Vegeta…" "Yeah?" he asked "One good-bye kiss before you go?" I smiled nervously and stepped forward – closer to him. He smirked and kissed me. Our tongues played together for a minute, then we stopped. I smiled at him again "Well, see-ya, Kaka" he said and opened the door "Bye, my prince" I said happily. I closed the door. I turned around and leaned my back against it "Oh Vegeta…" I whispered, thinking about him. Only then I felt my tail twitch. I looked down and saw that I had my tail back. At first I was surprised, but then I smiled and walked towards the window. I watched how Vegeta walked away "Aishiteru, Geta-kun…" I whispered.

~Vegeta's POV~

God-fucking-damn' it how I hate having to leave MY Kakarot! Suddenly I saw someone in the far distance. I realized it was Goten "Fuck…" I muttered and looked around. The best place to hide was a tree. I jumped and hit myself through the branches "Why didn't daddy come with us?" I heard the little kid ask "I don't know" the bitch answered. I didn't want to see her, I wanted to kill her. I fought the feeling, knowing that if I kill her, I'll draw suspicion. I concentrated and used that trick again – opened a portal and jumped through it. I landed in my room. I sighted and walked through the door. Only then I noticed that my tail grew back over the night. I smirked as I remembered what happened that night. Suddenly I heard the phone ring. I wondered who was it, and then realized that there was nobody home, except me. I picked the phone up.

"Moshi-moshi (Hello)?" "Hey, Ouji-sama" "Kakarot, what's the matter? Why are you callin' me?" "Well, I have to tell you something…" "And what's that?" "Um… how should I put this…? Chichi just came home and told me that everyone else wants us to go to Kame's house…" "The fuck?" "Well that's what she said…" I heard his innocent voice. I couldn't be mad at him and chuckled "Well when should we go there?" "Well, she said that they'll leave right now, while we have to arrive an hour later…" I sighted "Well, do you wanna come over until we have to go?" "Real-really?" "Well yeah" "OK, I'll be right over" I heard his happy voice "Sayonara, Geta-kun!" he said and I put the phone down. I sighted and started wondering why do we have to go to that turtle's house.

After a second I saw that Kakarot appeared right next to me. I looked at him with a smirk "I told you I'll be right over" he giggled. I laughed and grabbed his wrist. He didn't protest when I pulled him into a kiss. I don't know why, but I just wanted to kiss Kakarot. I grabbed his other wrist and pushed him to a wall, holding them up. I broke the kiss as my tongue went down to his neck. He moaned as I licked the scar he got after I bit him. I let his wrists go and I felt how his now-long-and-sharp nails accidently clawed my back just a bit. I sighted as I felt how my blood started emerging through my skin and shirt "Vegeta… Sorr…" he said, but I cut him off by kissing him again. His grip on the back of shirt tightened. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

He suddenly started sliding down, and I had no choice but to do that also. In moments we were both sitting on the ground. He was sitting on my lap, his legs wrapped around my waist. I heard him moan as our tails became interwoven together. We kept kissing for a few minutes, then we stopped. I looked at him with a smirk "It'll be hard for me to restrain myself from kissing you" I said. He smiled "Yup, this'll be fun…" "So, until we go…" I said and in seconds my mate was lying on the ground with me on top "How about we have some fun…?" I saw how he smiled "What took you so long to ask…?" he asked. I chuckled and my hand started to pull his pants down.

**(Me: Goddamn' it Vegeta… You're a sex maniac…)**


	9. Chapter 9

~Normal POV~

The two Saiyans were late. Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu and Roshi were all waiting for them "What are those two doing?" Piccolo asked, grumpily. They all knew that Vegeta was half-insane and that he and Goku were really close now. It made the warriors suspicious "They were probably sparring and forgot…" Gohan said "They're here" Tenshinhan suddenly said. Chichi and Bulma ran towards the window. The other warriors followed. They saw how the two Saiyans landed. The first thing they noticed was how they looked – they weren't wearing they're usual outfits. Goku was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, black training pants and brown shoes. Everyone except Bulma were surprised that he wasn't wearing his usual outfit, while Bulma was surprised that Goku was wearing Vegeta's shirt. Goku's hair was also a bit messier than usual. Vegeta was wearing a dark-red T-shirt, black pants and red sneakers. He was still wearing the bandages. They both looked a bit pail and they had their tails back.

~Goku's POV~

I saw that they were staring at us through the window. Bulma was especially staring at the shirt I was wearing – the shirt Vegeta let me borrow. When we were still at Geta's house, he ripped my shirt off when we were having sex. And I also… scratched the back of his shirt off… but it isn't my fault that it hurts when we start doing 'IT'! He didn't get mad when I did that, but he did look a little frustrated when he started searching for a shirt for me, and one for him. He looked at me and smirked "So, we gonna stand here all day?" he asked. I smiled "Well, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm not gonna stand here" I said and walked towards the door. Suddenly Roshi opened the door "Goku! Vegeta! So nice to see you again!" he said as me and Geta walked in. I noticed that Vegeta looked angry. I can't blame him… I also hated being around humans, probably 'cause Vegeta bit me "So, daddy, how're you doing?" I heard Trunks ask. Vegeta shrugged "I'm hungry and mad, but overall not bad…" he said bored "Holy crap that rhymes…" he chuckled. I couldn't help but giggle. I noticed that the others looked at me strangely, but I didn't care.

"So, how about we have some food?" Gohan coughed "Sure, I haven't eaten anything in a few hours" I said. Everyone sat around a big table, and I sat down next to Vegeta. I sat down really close to him, but I couldn't control myself. I saw how there were lots of my favourite foods on the table. My stomach growled loudly "Wow, looks like I'm hungrier than I thought" I sweat-dropped. I grabbed the biggest piece of chicken and took a big bite from it "So, Vegeta, mind telling me why weren't you home last night?" I heard Bulma ask. I almost chocked _"Oh crap!" _"I was out training" Vegeta answered calmly. He didn't seem to care about everyone else.

After that everyone else just asked Vegeta and sometimes me questions like 'How do you feel?' 'How are you doing?' 'So, I heard that you two are best friends now' and etc…. "Goddamn' it… I feel like I'm in an interview or somethin'…" I heard Vegeta growl when after what seemed a few hours we left Kame's house. I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. When Vegeta was picking a shirt for me, he said that he'll teach me how to use my Saiyan Instincts form. I've never done that before. But I wanted to. We started flying. I noticed that Vegeta was always checking if someone's following us.

I was surprised at how I changed. My whole skin was white as chalk. I could clearly see my veins through my skin. My nails were longer and sharper, my teeth were like a wild animals – sharp. My hair was messier than before. And my eyes – they were dark blue with thin, sharp, black pupils. I looked at Vegeta who was also in his Saiyan Instincts form. I saw how a smirk appeared on his face "So, Kakarot, ready for a spar?" I nodded "You bet!"

~Vegeta's POV~

After a few hours we started walking to the house Kakarot told me about. He said he used to live in that house when he was about 12 years old and nobody but himself knew about it. I noticed that he looked tired "Kaka, what's wrong?" "Huh…?" he looked at me with a tired look "Oh, nothing… I'm just…" he didn't finish. Instead, he almost fell on the ground "Kakarot!" I shouted and caught him. I lifted him up, holding him in my arms "Gomen… I'm just tired… I've never used that kind of power before…" he looked at me, still tired, but smiling. I couldn't help but smile at him also "Don't worry, you'll get used to it" I started walking, still holding Kakarot in my arms. He seemed to like it, he even leaned his head on my chest. He closed his eyes "Are we gonna be there soon?" I asked "Yeah, just keep walking on this road until you reach a house…" he said.

It started to get dark. I looked at Kakarot. The half-full moon lit up the road and us also. I saw how cute he looked when the moon lit up his tired face. I started thinking that he was asleep "Kakarot…" I whispered. He didn't answer. I smirked and kept walking. I realized that I haven't heard from Oto-san in a while, but now I felt like I didn't need him. I had Kakarot. He looked so peaceful and innocent. I finally saw a house. I looked at Kakarot again "Kakarot…" I said. He kept sleeping "KakaBaka…" I said, a bit louder. This time, I heard him moan and his hand grabbed my shirt carefully "Kaka…!" he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me "Vegeta…?" he said, still sleepy "We're here" I said. He rubbed his eyes "Really…?" he yawned "Should I put you down?" I asked him. He smiled and closed his eyes again "No… I like being so close to you…" he said. I chuckled and entered the house.

As soon as I entered, he said "Ne, Geta-kun… There's a bed upstairs…" I smirked and walked up the stairs. I placed him on the bed. He suddenly grabbed my shirt tighter and pulled me on the bed "Don't leave me, Geta" he smiled. I smirked "I'm never gonna leave you, Kaka" I said and felt how he placed his head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer "Oyasumi, Ouji-sama…" he whispered. I smirked "'night, Kakarot…" I said and closed my eyes. I drifted into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

~Vegeta's POV~

"Vegeta-ah…" I heard him moan when he woke up. I noticed that while I was sleeping, I grabbed his tail, harshly "Sorry…" I said and saw that his eyes were closed-shut and he was blushing a lot "I thought that it didn't hurt when your tail was grabbed" I said and loosened my grip on his tail "It doesn't hurt…" he said and opened his eyes "Why did you let go…? I really liked that touch…" he smiled. I smirked and my grip on his tail got tighter again. He closed his eyes again "Ah…" he moaned. Still holding his tail, I kissed him. Passionately. I heard him moan louder as our tongues playfully twisted together.

After a few minutes I let him go. We stared at each other for a few moments, then he smiled "Hey, Geta-kun, ya think we can live here?" "Well yeah, it's a great place to live and train. And since nobody else knows about this place, we can have some fun" I said and licked the scar on his neck. He sighted in delight and sat up "Vegeta…?" "Yeah?" "They're gonna find out soon…" I noticed he looked a bit sad "Kaka… Don't worry… I won't let them take you away from me…" I said and sat up. He smiled at me "Promise?" he asked. I placed my right hand on my chest – on the area where my heart was "Promise" I lifted my left hand up "Cross my heart and hope to die" I said. He giggled "Hey Geta, ya think it'll be OK if I go to that human's house for a while and get a few things?" he asked. I chuckled "Sure, knock yourself out. I'd better get some things too… And this house needs some fixing up if ya haven't noticed" "I know" he sweat-dropped.

We both got up and exited the house "Meet ya here in an hour, OK?" I said. He nodded "Hai, see-ya, my prince!" he said and flew away. I watched as he flew away and saw that his aura wasn't what it used to be – it was dark blue and pure evil. I sighted and smirked _"His aura isn't the only the only one's that changed…" _I flew off to that bitch's house.

~Goku's POV~

I landed right in front of the door of Chichi's house. I opened the door and walked up to my room. I saw that Chichi was standing near my door "Where were you last night?" she asked me angrily. I didn't pay attention. I looked around my room and saw a back bag in the corner of the room. I remembered that I used it when we went on a trip a few months ago. I took it and started putting my clothes in it "Why are you wearing Vegeta's shirt?" I heard her ask. I turned to her and felt how my anger started taking over for the first time "Why do you care?" I muttered and put the bag on my back "And where do you think you're going?" she asked again "Anywhere but here" I growled and jumped down the stairs "I'm not gonna live with humans that always piss me off…" I growled _"Wow, Geta-kun was right. I really am starting to act like him…" _I noticed that Goten was standing in front of the door "Daddy, what's the matter with you?" he asked "Nothing" I said and walked pass him.

I was about to fly away when suddenly I felt that Chichi grabbed my arm. I felt how my Saiyan Instincts took control. My skin turned pale, eyes dark blue with thin, sharp, black pupils, my hair messier, my nails longer and sharper, teeth became like a wild animal's **"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BITCH!" **I shouted. She screamed in terror and jumped back "Goku! What happened to you?" **"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HUMAN!" **I shouted again. Goten turned Super Saiyan and jumped in front of Chichi "Dad, there's something wrong with you" he said. I didn't answer, just growled. I turned around. I wanted to get away from them. But I couldn't control myself: I turned around and kicked my son in the stomach. He got smashed to a wall. He coughed out some blood and I heard Chichi scream again "GOKU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" **"Nothing, I just hate every one of you" **I growled again and flew off. I looked back to check if they're following me. When I saw that they weren't, I landed and turned back to normal. I started walking to mine and Vegeta's house.

~Vegeta's POV~ 

I jumped through my bedroom's window and started putting my clothes in a back bag I found. I didn't want to see any of those people I used to live with. I growled as I remembered those times. Yes, I was sane back then, but I didn't have Kakarot all to myself. Now, I don't care if I'm insane. I have Kakarot. That's all that I need. I was about to leave, when suddenly my door opened "Daddy! Where were you?" my daughter - Bulla asked. I glared at her "None of your business" I said and jumped through the window. I looked back to check if anyone was following me. Nobody was. I landed and started running, hiding myself behind the trees.

~Goku's POV~

I stopped when I saw the house. I looked to the right and saw Vegeta in a far distance. I smiled and waved. He waved at me also and ran towards me "So, are we gonna fix our house up?" I asked. He nodded "Eyup" he said. I smiled. The rest of the day we fixed the house up – fixed the roof that had a few holes in it, replaced the broken windows (Yes, we stole the new windows… WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?), fixed the door (Yup, we stole that too…), and, of course, we re-painted the house. It was really fun having a 'paint fight' with Vegeta. We were both joking around, laughing, telling each other stories through the whole time we worked. It was great! Then, we started wondering what should we do about the furniture "How about we just steal them like we did with all the other stuff?" "I don't really want to steal from those humans' house…" I muttered. He chuckled "Who says we'll steal from them?"

The next hour or two we stole from the furniture shop. Oh God it was so fun hearing the people curs and call us aliens and demons! I think they called us aliens because we have tails, but I don't know why did they call us demons… But it was still fun throwing out all of the old furniture, smashing it, blasting it. Then we had to place all the furniture. It wasn't hard, but we couldn't really decide where to place them. After 30 minutes (I think) we left the furniture outside and started re-painting the house from the inside "Maybe we'll come up with somethin'…" Vegeta said after he suggested doing that.

It was really fun, and we got even DIRTIER. We didn't pay attention at first. Then we waited for the paint to dry. Only when our stomachs growled we noticed that we were all covered in dust, dirt, paint etc. At first we were surprised that we didn't even notice this, but then we burst into laughter. We both knew that there was a bit river near us. We were about to go to that place, but our stomachs growled again "We should get something to eat" I said. He nodded and looked at the forest "Wanna go catch a bear?" he asked me. I nodded, smiling "Sure!"

When we got back after a few minutes, we were dragging two BIG bears. Vegeta looked inside our house "Looks like the paint's dry" he said. I looked at the furniture "So, where are we gonna place them?" "You think I know that?" he sighted. I laughed and looked at him "Well, let's get goin'!" he smirked. We both started pushing the furniture around, yes, we argued, but we still managed to place everything. Then we started eating. We still joked around, especially Vegeta. I've never seen him like this, but I liked this side of him.

After that, we started swimming in the river. We washed all the paint and dirt off. We had a little water fight. We both had LOTS of fun. Then, we went home. About half-way home, he started chasing me, shouting that he'll eat me alive. I was laughing the whole way. I ran into the house and ran upstairs to OUR bedroom. He was running after me. I noticed he had an evil smirk on his face. I ran into the room and closed the door. I jumped onto the bed and covered myself in the bed sheets. The bed got wet, probably 'cause I was still wearing the wet clothes I wore when we bathed in the river (Yes, we swam in the river with clothes, what's so weird about that?). I heard the door open "Huh, that's weird… I could have SWORN that I saw my lover run into OUR bedroom…" Vegeta said "Where could he be?" I heard his footsteps that were coming towards our bed "Is he under the bed sheets?" he tour the bed sheets off of me and I saw him – smirking. I smiled nervously "Well, time to EAT YOU!" Vegeta laughed. I fake-screamed "Oh no!" as I dodged Vegeta.

He smirked and I felt how Vegeta grabbed my tail. Harshly, just like when I woke up. When I felt his hand grab my tail, I let out a delightful moan. He pulled me closer and in seconds I was sitting on his lap. I felt how his tongue glided up my neck "Did you really think I would let you go that easily?" "No…" I smiled. I was glad that he didn't let me go. I felt how his hand went under my shirt and glided up my back to my neck "You'd better get out of these wet clothes before you get sick…" he whispered to my ear. I smiled again, feeling the blush appear on my face. I lifted my arms and took my (The shirt was actually Vegeta's…) wet blue shirt off. I threw it on the ground and felt how my mate started pulling my pants down. I sighted in delight as I felt his wet but warm hands touch my skin. I helped Geta pull my pants down and threw them on the ground.

I was only wearing my boxers when I slid from Vegeta's lap to his left side and I grabbed his shirt carefully "Hey, how come YOU'RE still wearing your clothes…?" I asked him. He looked at me and smirked "Good point, KakaBaka" I saw how he took his red T-shirt, pants and the bandages off of his chest. I got curious _"What is he hiding behind that bandage on his eye…?" _suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. I blushed more as I felt his tongue twist with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't help but moan his name through the kiss. I felt his arms around my waist. I moaned as I felt how our tails interwove together. I felt how his hand glided up to my neck then back down. Up, down. I love that touch. I love being Vegeta's…


End file.
